1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exemplary embodiments of a method, apparatus and computer program for provision of meteorological data to assist in timing of remedy to ameliorate physical distress. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method, apparatus and computer program configured to provide meteorological data in order to allow a user to employ a preemptive and/or corrective measure, such as a migraine relief earplug, in response to a particular atmospheric condition, such as a change in barometric pressure, to ameliorate physical distress that has been caused or may be caused by such particular atmospheric condition.
2. Description of Related Art
The middle ear is an air-filled cavity that connects to the outside environment via the Eustachian tube. Under normal conditions, there is no difference between the air pressure in the outside environment and the middle ear. This condition is illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a schematic drawing of the ear, and shows that under normal conditions there is no pressure difference across the eardrum. However, when there is a change in air pressure, such as when there is a change in barometric pressure due to weather conditions, change in elevation, etc., there is a difference in the air pressure between the middle ear and the outside environment. Under conditions in which such a pressure differential exists, the Eustachian tube acts as a valve between the outside environment and the middle ear. In this capacity, the Eustachian tube opens for a fraction of a second in response to swallowing or yawning, allowing airflow through it so that the pressure differential between the outside environment and the middle ear equilibrate.
During a decrease in barometric pressure the air pressure in the outside environment, that is, the environment outside the middle ear, is less than that of the pressure inside the middle ear. Under these conditions, the positive relative pressure in the middle ear forces air out of the Eustachian tube thereby lowering the pressure inside the middle ear to the same pressure as the outside environment. If the Eustachian tube is blocked, as described more fully below, the positive pressure in the middle ear applies pressure to the ear drum, as shown schematically in FIG. 2, causing it to bow outward toward the external ear cavity.
Conversely, during an increase in barometric pressure, the air pressure in the outside environment is greater than that of the pressure inside the middle ear. Under these conditions, the negative relative pressure in the middle ear causes airflow from the outside environment through the Eustachian tube and into the middle ear, thereby increasing the pressure inside the middle ear to the same pressure as the outside environment. Again, under condition in which the Eustachian tube is blocked, the negative pressure in the middle ear causes deformation of the ear drum, bowing it inward toward the middle ear, as shown schematically in FIG. 9.
Under normal circumstances, when there is no or little blockage of the Eustachian tube, as the pressure differential increases across the ear drum between the middle ear and outside environment, voluntary swallowing and/or chewing releases the pressure through the Eustachian tube.
A barometric pressure headache is a type of migraine headache that is caused by a change in atmospheric air pressure and is characterized by a pounding headache centered on the front of the head and sinus area. Approximately 72% of migraines are related to barometric pressure changes. Barometric pressure is the weight of air pressing against the Earth, and is called barometric pressure because such pressure is measured by barometers. Barometric pressure can be affected by weather, in that an approaching storm causes barometric pressure to drop, which is usually when a barometric pressure headache will form. Some treatments include taking pain medication and taking steps to counteract the pressure change by lowering blood pressure. Barometric changes generally range from 31 inches of mercury to 29 inches of mercury with a base pressure of 29.92. The psi differential for sea level barometric pressure reading at the high and low readings is 0.982 psi. While moving from sea level to a much higher altitude, e.g. hiking, skiing, flying when barometric pressure is high will greatly increase the psi change as a result of gaining altitude. However, when not changing altitude, the pressure differential between potential high and low barometric pressures is small. Even though this pressure differential may be relatively small, it may still be significant enough to induce barometric pressure headaches. Therefore, what is needed is a means for reducing the severity of pain and duration of pain associated with barometric pressure headaches.
While prior devices, such as the earplugs discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,784, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provide for pressure regulation of the ear canal, such prior devices are intended for rapid changes in pressure associated with commercial air travel. These prior devices do not provide sufficient adaptation when the barometric pressure changes are relatively small or slow to occur. Furthermore, these prior devices are used for short periods of time due to the rapid changes in pressure associated with such activities as commercial air travel, but are generally not suitable for long durations of use.
Therefore, what is needed in order to provide for the reduction of the severity of pain and duration of pain associated with a barometric pressure headache is an earplug that provides for reducing the speed at which the earplug allows the pressure on the ear drum to be equitized, and can be comfortably worn for long period of time. It would also be advantageous to provide a means for notifying a user when such an earplug should be implemented by the user.